Hey Philip!
by theluckyshipper
Summary: Short, music-inspired drabbles that tells us stories about Philippines not-so-complicated complicated love life!  Contains Nyotalia, Male!Philippines, and some bad parenting advice.
1. Drabble 1: Love Like Woe

Hey guys! 'Sup?  
>Fufufufu, Philip is Male!Philippines…although, I may be gender-bending the characters in the future :D<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers. (Wish I did though).

* * *

><p><strong>DRABBLE #1: Love Like Woe<strong>  
><strong>[PhilipXLovina]<strong>

"LOVI-CHAAAAAAN!" Philip, the representation of the Philippines calls out as he runs toward an auburn-haired girl with a strange curl sticking out of her hair.

"Never. EVER. call me that you mango-loving freak!" the girl called to as 'Lovi' punches the poor boy right on his face, making him yelp in pain.

"Oooooowwww! What the hell Lovina? Why do you keep doing that?" he says as he rubs his reddened forehead. Lovina crosses her arms and lets out a huff, "Well if you weren't that annoying, I wouldn't have punched you now, would I?"

Her expression at that moment was of annoyance, and at the same time flushed. Philip saw her expression, which made him worry. "Lovina? Are you alright? Is something the matter?"

The boy noticed that she was clutching onto her hand. "Are you hurt, hermana?" He asked.

"N-NO! I am no-!" She hisses as she accidentally clutched onto her hand too hard. Philip raises a brow at her stubbornness and reaches out for her wrist, "Let me check your hand."

Lovina did not hesitate to let him check; she knew Filipinos were good nurses, so was he. She watched as Philip felt her hand and cried out when he touched a certain spot.

He chuckled, "You got that when you punched me, didn't you?" Pulling back her hand, Lovina turned away; her face turning a bright red. "SH-SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! IT WAS YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Okay, fine, it was my fault. Now show me your hand so I could splint it."

Lovina sighed and showed her broken hand. Philip brought out a splint and bandages from his backpack and started binding her hand. The girl felt her face grow warmer as he delicately touched her skin. The feeling sent shivers down her spine. The next moment, he was done patching her up.

"All done now, Lovina!" The boy put back the materials in his bag and grinned at her widely.

The next thing he knew, he was kissed by a certain olive-eyed girl he loved so much.

* * *

><p>Did you like this chapter? Now you have the chance to suggest themes and pairings for future chapters! Go send 'em as reviews.<br>I will do them, provided that and only provided that they involve Philip as the 'leading man' and that you guys keep it rated T** (anything that goes beyond that will be IGNORED)**.

Salamat po~!


	2. Drabble 2: I Like It Like That Pt 1

Male!Philippines, Nyotalia, and someone MIGHT be getting some.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

* * *

><p><strong>DRABBLE #2: I Like It Like That PT. 1<strong>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHILIP!"

A conference room filled with the personifications of different nations greeted the man who just entered the said room. Philip grinned and looked around: balloons, streamers, banners and a large birthday cake with the text "Happy Birthday!" occupied 180 degrees of his vision.

"Salamat po~! Hehe, I would like to greet Irvanya as well," Philip turned to the amethyst-eyed girl and smiled genuinely, "Maligayang kaarawan, binibining Irvanya!"

The female nation blushed and smiled, "Thank you, Philip."

"Would you like to share this birthday cake with me?" He offered to share the sweet baked delicacy to the girl, and froze when the cold blade of a knife touched his neck. He swallowed hard, knowing that he was in deep trouble…oh yes. He knows. That creepy aura behind him was a threat enough to have him stay away from the Russian girl. "Y-yes, Nikolai?"

"Stay away from my sister, or I WILL kill you." Belarus hissed at the nervous man's ear and withdrew his knife recklessly, grazing the brunette's tan neck. He grabbed the other's collar and gave icy glares which sent shivers down Philip's spine. Other nations stared, of course majority of them were women so they didn't really want to interfere between a fight between men.

"N-Nikolai! Please don't hurt him! Konstantin!" Russia looked like she was already in the verge of tears, it was her birthday, and her brother can't even control himself…and his knife. Ukraine was rather speechless. Despite his sister calls out his name, he can't find the right words to say. He stood there, frozen. He knew so well that Belarus went overboard, almost slitting the throat of the birthday boy and now there he stood staring at the scene in front of him.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion, or perhaps a time freeze for the rest of the nations until a blur came past them. Suddenly, Nikolai released his grip on Philip's collar after being punched/kicked/shot/thrown backwards by an unknown force; time then flowed again.

The Belarusian stared in disbelief for a second, and glared when he saw THAT face. "Get the hell away from my idiot brother."

Another nation came barging through the door, "Gaaah! Eonni! Wait up, da ze~!"

"Shut up, Hyo-Sunn."

"Eeeeeeeeeh! Hyun-Ae's mean."

"Y-you…what the hell are you doing here?" Nikolai questioned. The newcomer walked towards him and stepped on his chest and glared intensely, their faces 3 inches away from each other. "I came to attend this damn world meeting."

Almost everyone inside the room gaped, "North Korea came to attend the conference?"

"My eonni and I, yes, da ze~!" South Korea beamed and giggled, bringing up the sleeve of her white and blue hanbok to cover her mouth.

* * *

><p>Lels-ness...<br>Short-ain't it? I did specify that it was a part 1.


	3. Drabble 2: I Like It Like That Pt 2

Part 2 of the "I Like It Like That" installment! M!Philippines, Nyotalia, and like I said…someone MIGHT be getting some.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

* * *

><p><strong>DRABBLE #2: I Like It Like That PT. 2<strong>

"Sorry about what happened earlier, Philip." Ukraine apologized to Philippines on behalf of his brother, Nikolai, who attempted and almost killed the tanned nation. Philip smiled and laughed albeit a bit nervously, "It's nothing to worry about, Konstantin! Well, maybe either Baguio or La Union might experience some…instabilities..." "Are you sure that you're alright with that?" " Ahaha! Of course, of course. However, my neck now looks like it was operated on." He then traced with his finger the long cut [or maybe a laceration?] Belarus gave him. Konstantin smiled and walked away.

A few moments after, some of Philip's Southeast Asian brothers came and dragged him to a corner of the conference room.

"Happy birthday, bro!" said Elias as he hung his arm around Philip's shoulder. If we would all recall (from the other fic), Elias is the Philippines' ASEAN neighbor and brother, known to us common people as Malaysia. So…uh…yeah, he's Malaysia.

"Shēngrì kuàilè, Philip!" "Thank you, Xian!" the latter who was thanked by our birthday boy was Singapore. One might say that he is an odd one, it's true…and we can all blame England for that.

"Oh Philiiiiiip~!" A voice tenor in range rang in the air. "Yes, Indo?"

A boy with almost similar features as Malaysia flashed him a huge grin, "Don't forget about our plans for tonight!" He then laughed at a certain thought which I won't mention. By the way, this person is Indonesia, Malaysia's twin.

Philip was surprised! _'What plans?'_ He thought, his face evident with speculation. The other guys stared in disbelief until Elias broke the silence with a laugh and pulled Philip closer to him.

"Don't you remember? You were gonna treat us to a drinking party in your _private bar_!"

"P-p-private b-bar? W-who said that I have a private bar?" The archipelagic state flushed a deep crimson. Indonesia did a high kick and swiftly positioned his arms like a ninja, "We went all ninja moves on you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback:<strong>_

"_Guys, Philip has a private bar." Indonesia whispered to his two brothers who were sitting on garden set chairs outside the Malacañang Palace._

"_Really?" The two asked in unison, their curiosities piqued. "Yeah, third floor. I heard party music and decided to look…"_

"_Did it look cool…?" Xian asked. "HELL YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"_

_Elias suddenly stood up and slammed his hands on the table, startling his brothers, and declared-…_

"_Hey bro, you have a bar on the 3__rd__ floor right? Let's throw a party tomorrow!" _

"_Sure…uhuh…"_

"_YES!" the three brothers high-fived each other. Unknown to them, Philip's mind was somewhere else. He was on the phone, talking to Feliciana._

* * *

><p>"What…the…hell…"<p>

Singapore grabbed him by the arm and tried to drag him away, "Let's go!" "What? W-wait! No!" the birthday boy pulled away from his brother's grasp. Indonesia hooked his arm around Philip's, "Nah, don't be such a killjoy, brother! We'll invite other nations too…and YOUR ladies, of course. Hahaha!"

Xian hooked his arm around Philip's as well. "H-hey!"

Elias did a pose similar to how a Pokemon trainer orders his Pokemon to attack, "Go! Get Philip out of the premises! As far away as possible! I'll do the rest as we planned!"

"Malaysiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Philippines was dragged away by both Indonesia and Singapore (you know, like, how Germany drags Italy away when he does something.)

Malaysia went and stood at the podium with a microphone on his left hand. He grinned and whistled. A loud screeching noise was heard. "WHAT THE HELL?"

An enraged North Korea yelled and threw fiery glares at Elias. "Now now, eonni…Calm down…"

"Hahaha! Hey, what's up ladies and gents? I'm here to invite you guys to Philip's party that we, the awesome ASEAN guys, set up. Seven o'clock PM, Philip's house, third floor, the last room straight down the hall. Don't forget, wear your hottest attires, a'right? See ya tonight!"

* * *

><p>Ohonhonhon~!<br>I failed most of my exams for the prelims...So I apologize for the late update.

_Shēngrì kuàilè- Happy birthday(Chinese)_

Correct me if I'm wrong, though. I just copied the translation from the internet. *feels have betrayed Chinese blood* D: Sumimasen!


End file.
